Field
A system and method is provided to allow a user to encode alphabet letters so that the letters will link a user to a site or sites on the Global Computer Network. By example, a user could give someone the word Churchill and then the receiving user could decode the word Churchill and the decoding would lead the user to a specific website on Winston Churchill.
Description of the Related Art
Alphabetic letters were invented a long time ago and form the basis for communication among humans. However, these letters do not allow a human to decode for anything beyond words. The present object of this disclosure is to allow a user to decode the letters in a word to obtain the word and also to allow a machine logic based system to decode the letter or letters in a word to obtain the address of a specific location (website) on the World Wide Web.
This decoding of letters will allow letters to thus have two or more meanings, the first being the formation of a word and the second the location of digital information on and within the World Wide Web. As an example, if the word Churchill were coded, the human mind would decode the letters in this word to represent the entire word Churchill and perhaps that word would evoke various images in various human minds, including the image or memory of the former British Prime Minister. In the present disclosure, the word Churchill would not only decode to the word Churchill, but when the letters are read by a machine readable application, the machine would direct the user to a specific and pre-selected site on the Global Computer Network (web) that would contain information on Mr. Winston Churchill.